


No Nightly Monsters

by her_imperius_condessy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: From the new update, Gen, Hissy Dolorosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_imperius_condessy/pseuds/her_imperius_condessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also on my Tumblr, just a short little thing about that blue monster the Dolorosa saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Nightly Monsters

She clutched the Babe tighter in her arms, defending it from the Monster that had come so swiftly, then vanished. If it would come again, she knew not.

It had been a horrid creature, terrifying to behold. It was hornless, it’s teeth were flat and oddly shaped, it was pale, but lacked the sheen of the Rainbow Drinker. It was dressed in all blue, clearly signifying a slightly higher blood type, but she was the Dolorosa. 

That monster had wanted her child, and he could not have it.

She scared it off easily enough, but the Child now was disturbed in her arms.

She clasped it even tighter than before and held him to her face. 

“No one will ever take you from me, Child. Not before death separates us.”

The Little One gurgled, wriggled a bit, and fell back to sleep. Smiling, the Dolorosa continued on her way to the secret cave only she knew of, where she and the Child could live for a while.

The bright stars guided her path, and no more monsters dared attacked.


End file.
